


Just Family Things

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars Episode Vll: The Force Awakens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Finn and Kylo have twins- Ayla and Davos, M/M, Poe and Hux have a son- Cesar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Follow these dads raising their kids. Not story driven just one shots/drabbles.





	1. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Idea about Ayla and Davos comes from this artwork by eepz http://eepz.tumblr.com/post/164391627733/my-attempts-at-filling-finnlo-fest-prompts-%E1%95%95-%E1%90%9B  
> And idea about Cesar came from me and flyingspaceoctopi ^-^  
> oh and as for ages go  
> Ayla and Davos are 8 and Cesar is 7 for now

" Okay you three remember we're  **only** getting items on the list  **nothing else**. Got it?" Finn heard the three give a disappointed yeses as he parked the car in the parking lot. " Papa can we get the racecar cart?" Davos asked pointed at the basket that had flames on across the black cart.  _Always had his father's tastes_ Finn thought placing his son in the cart, " What about you sweetie?" Ayla played with her curly hair humming, " Daddy's shoulders!" Kylo chuckled picking her up no matter where they went she always  liked being on her dad's shoulder.  _" I like being tall_." Finn recalled her reasoning no doubt the twins be tall once older....Finn ignores that walking inside he doesn't like being seen as short.

" First stop produce isle. I'm thinking broccoli and chicken for dinner." The twins stuck their tongues out in disgust broccoli was their worst enemy. " Well it's either that or spinach?"  The kids yelled no horrified Kylo even ask such a thing, Finn chuckled " Broccoli it is."  The four moved on to the next isle  each time Finn would kindly decline items not on the list. Kylo took Ayla of his shoulders set her down and Davos got out the cart. The three exchange looks and head nods. " Papa I want to get the soup!" Finn smiled at Davos  picking his son up to reach the shelf.  Kylo and Ayla quietly backed away heading to the snack isle. Ayla  mange to hold 2 large cereal boxes both containing a prize inside. Kylo carried multiple  bags of chips, cookies, and other junk food in his large arms.  _This time for sure it'll work!_ Kylo thought seeing the last isle Finn and Davos were in was the dairy section. 

" Hey Dav what kind yogurt you want?"

Davos looked over seeing his dad and sister rushing towards them arms filled with food. " Can I get cheese instead?" Finn looked down arching his eyebrow at the strange request, " Sure? What kind of chee-" Taking his papa's head Davos lead Finn to the cheese part of course was away from the basket. Davos stalled long enough for Kylo and Ayla to dump the good in the basket and  calmly walked over to join the others. " Hey Finn got everything off the list? Finn looked over to see his husband and daughter looking suspicious. Finn narrowed he's eyes, " What did you two- ** _three_** do?"The three gave innocent smile, Finn looked over seeing the cart had way more items then usual. " Really? The three still smiled and Finn huffed walking to the cart. " Let's see no, no, no, absolutely  not, and no. Put them back where you found it please."  Finn watch their sad expression,  _well they did plan this out_... " You guys can have one bag of chips and two boxes of cereal your pick." Finn was embraced by hugs around his leg and kiss on his cheek followed by many thank yous. 

" Thank you Papa!"

" We'll clean the dishes and the table!"

Finn knew his twins meant what they said, they'll probably set the table too. "  _I have special treat for you when we get home._ " Kylo whispered in Finn's ear making his husband blush. Finn just chuckled telling Kylo he's looking for it to it. He really loved his family.

 


	2. Planner

Poe will admit his family is  _different_ , or his husband and son are  _different_. Poe is okay with that why he loves them after all he considers himself the backbone of the family after all.  Going to the kitchen for breakfast he saw Hux and their son Cesar already dressed ready for their day. Hux and Cesar sat across from each other both reading the morning paper, " Morning bud!"  Poe said kissing top of Cesar's head ruffing his curly hair, Cesar replied with quiet morning drinking his juice. Cesar had mostly Poe's psychical features yet Hux's personality. It was very noticeable seeing whatever Hux did Cesar did as well. " Morning Hugs!" Poe kissed his husband on the lips little distraction to steal the red hair's turkey bacon.

" Dameron if you woke up on time like rest of us, your plate would have been made."

" That's if I had a nine to five job. And if I remember correctly you said I didn't  **need** to work."

" Besides the point you know I only cook for whom ever is present in the kitchen. Isn't that right Cesar?"

" You are correct father." Cesar replied in soft monotone voice eyes still focus on business section.  _Just like his father._ " Of course silly me."  Poe said in fake shocked tone. Hux faintly smiled petting Poe's head, " By the way I'll be home late so you're in charge taking Cesar to his activities." Hux got up kissing Poe before saying goodbye to Cesar as well leaving the two alone.  " Just you and me buddy this'll be fun!" Cesar gave a blank stare and thumbs up, normally this behavior would be usual for a teenager not a seven year old.

_Oh well I'll take it._

* * *

2:15 sharp Poe pulled up to the private school soon as the kids exited the building. Hux and Cesar made it clear being on time and the stay at home dad wasn't going to change that. "  So how was sch-" Cesar handed his dad a sheet of paper with  A+ on it for social studies, underneath the paper was a planner. " Father said make sure we stay on schedule." Cesar replied in his usual monotone voice as he buckled his seatbelt, " Will do and hey good job on you test buddy real proud of you!" In the mirror Poe say his son display faint smile not often Cesar smiled but when he does it makes Poe smile. " First stop violin  practice."  As per usual Cesar's activities were always handled by Hux while Poe be off doing private flight delivers. _Daddy's playtime_ Hux would call it but Poe preferred calling it a side job.....in front of Cesar anyway.

Violin practice, chess practice,  SAT and ACT prep class, were boring in Poe's eyes. This read Hux all the way, Poe wanted Cesar to do at least one sport thankful after a very long  **long** negotiation with Hux golf got added to the list.  _*sigh* maybe we can try tennis next year._ Nonetheless Poe supported Cesar even cheer him on during golf practice followed by him getting shushed. How odd not once did Poe see excitement or even the bit of interest of his activities that concerned him. Yes Hux planned everything out son Cesar is well prep to succeed in life but still his son should do things he likes as well.

" Dad were are we going?"

" Well besides getting an A+ on your test and doing great job at practice. Felt you deserve an reward I'm thinking ice cream."

" The planner doesn't say anything about ice cream."

" Does it say anything at all? We did everything didn't we?"

".....well normally father tell me what I can do better.  That part isn't on the planner."

" Nice ice cream it is-

" Frozen yogurt."

" Frozen yogurt it is then!"

The two sat at the small table with their cup filled with the frozen treat. Poe had everyone flavor and topping while Cesar picked plain vanilla nothing else. " Hey buddy can I ask you something?" Cesar nodded his head taking another spoon full of his reward. " Do you like- are you happy doing all these practices?"  Cesar titled his head as if it was a strange question. " W-what I mean is I know Hux-we want the best out of you. You're seven years old if there's anything  **you** want to try please tell us....me." Cesar blinked at his dad setting his spoon down, " But I am happy dad. I like golf, I like playing the violin." The boy replied in slight louder monotone voice. Poe eyes widen even with that tune his son liked what he did. " R-really? T-that's good bud! I only asked because you didn’t look happy...” Poe said trailing off, “ I’m having a good time dad really. I wish we could do this more often.” Poe gasped rushing over to give his son a big hug, if Cesar was happy then that’s good enough for him expressive or not.

” So can we do this again?”

” Of course we are! I’ll make sure we have this in your planner!”

” Father will be okay with it?”

” He will buddy. I do have control planning your birthdays and I’m sure Hugs wouldn’t mind this either.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone seen or heard of Daria and how she talks just imagine a little 7 year old boy with that kind of tone in voice :)
> 
>  
> 
> ( so I thought everything saved when I posted but apparently it didn’t seeing story cut off. I’m so sorry about that story is fixed and ending makes more sense )


	3. You Can Do This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off convo me and flyingspaceoctopi had ^-^

" Now are you sure you can handle dinner tonight?"

" Yes Finn stop worrying!"

" Okay, don't stress yourself okay babe? Love you!"

" I won't, love you too."

Kylo hung up the phone, work stilled needed Finn so dinner will be late. Luckily Kylo offered to cook dinner this time Finn makes cooking look easy after all.  _How hard can it be?_   " Guess what kids I'm in charge of dinner tonight!" The twins faces lit up excited knowing dinner won't be healthy foods for once. " Are we getting pizza?" Ayla asked nearly bouncing in her chair having a taste for pizza. " I want hot dogs dad!" Davos exclaimed already putting his shoes on, he really loved the hot dog place by the food store mostly because they served ice cream too. " We're not going on kids sorry. But don't worry if you want hot dogs dad can make them." Kylo said proudly the twins give him an  _odd_   look Kylo didn't like that.

" Um daddy we never seen you cook before. Can you cook?"

" Can't we just go out?"

Kylo huffed offended his own flesh and blood had no faith in him. Has Kylo cooked before....well no  **but** he's seen Finn  boil hot dogs so the task should be easy. " Kids it's hot dogs you throw in hot water.  **I got this!** "  Davos mumbled an 'uh oh' and Ayla just covered her face both knew their dad can get  _crazy_ at times.   _Okay pot, water, and dogs now I just need turn the stove on_ Kylo thought, turning the knob a blue flame ignited.

" See kids easy. Now watch daddy make some magic!"

* * *

" What a day." Finn said pulling into the driveway. He's glad to finally be home so he can eat, play with twins, later snuggle with his husband.  Unlocking the door Finn was welcomed to loud screaming and things breaking. Hearing noise come from the kitchen Finn rushed over quickly finding Kylo is the one screaming holding a pot that's on fire. " Papa!" The twins behind Finn holding his leg. " EVERYTHING IS FINE! I HAVE IT UNDER CONTROL!"  Kylo scream some of the fire caught onto the curtains. " Kids stand back!" Finn ran to the pantry grabbing the fire extinguisher taking out the fire. " H-hey Finn you're back...." Finn stared at Kylo unamused he looked at the pot seeing burnt hot dogs in water. " Who do you set food and water on fire?" Kylo just shrug, " We're not sure either papa." Ayla said poking the white goo on the extinguisher.

" You make it look so easy." Kylo said defeated and embarrassed, Finn sighed kissing Kylo's nose. " At least you gave an attempt babe. Guess I'll have teach you the basics. For now we'll clean up and go buy already cooked hot dogs okay?" Davos jumped in excitement hugging his dads' legs happy for the news. Ayla made a comment hoping Kylo set something else on fire. Finn shook his head laughing, _I love my odd family._


	4. Lemonade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off another convo with spaceocti ( lol just get use to that )

" I want to make a lemonade stand "

Hux set his paper down giving his son full attention. " I see this be good for you to understand the important of running a business."  _And good for your resume._ Hux thought pleased Cesar is thinking about this early at age seven. " Poe our son want's to sell drinks.  You build the stand, me and Cesar will handle the rest." Poe gave thumbs up still eating .

Lucky for Cesar there neighbor is very active with joggers and others walking their dogs. Cesar's stand was usually plus little flare nice bright blue well caught anyone's eyes.  " Here's the prices i made." Cesar handed the sign over to his dads waiting for their approval.  _50 cents for a cup now that just won't do_. " It's a start but let's make some changes"  Hux bumped up the prices even adding different size cups. 

" If they want straws charge extra 50 cents. If they ask why say it's taxes."

" Excellent idea Poe!"

" Maybe we should sell cookies too? Charge them a dollar."

Hux couldn't be more proud, Cesar was catching on fast on the prices.  __Besides who would dare deny a little boy just trying sell drinks. " Hugs are son going to be a great business man." Hux smiled feeling the same way, _it's in Cesar's life planner afterall_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also some these be super short  
> Next chapters will be babysitting :)


	5. Sitter part 1

Kylo came home whistling to himself, inside he saw the twins watching tv.  _Wait_. Kylo looked down seeing one more child at the tv. " Who are you?" The little boy turned around, " Cesar Dameron sir. You're suppose to my babysitter for today."  Kylo slowly nodded his head, kid had Poe's looks but acted more like Hux that worried Kylo.  " Do you have the stock market channel sir?" Worried wasn't the word, fear is what Kylo felt.

"  What's a stock market daddy?"

" It's that the stuff Papa uses when making soup?"

_Oh dear god!_

Kylo got out the living room rushing to the kitchen to get Finn. " Oh hey you're home early! What's wrong?" Kylo closed the kitchen door making sure the kids,  _Cesar_ won't hear him. " Why is that kid in our house!" Kylo yelled in hush like manner. Finn rolled his eyes as he continued making the kids sandwiches. " Because Poe wanted us to watch him Kylo, duh." Kylo folded his arms annoyed, " You realize this is  **Hux's** kid talking to our kids right? He's seven talking about stock markets!" Finn set the butter knife down sighing. 

" Okay so two-Hux raising his son is  _weird_. But we can't judge besides twins don't mind him.  Plus Poe is my best friend and already promise he watch Davos and Ayla in return watching Cesar." Kylo didn't say anything because Finn is right. " I'm sorry and I guess if they'll watch our kids this is fair trade." Finn kissed Kylo on the lips thanking him.

* * *

" Hey dad Cesar says he's taking A-C-T classes what's that?"

" Sounds like boring board game."

"  It's like scrabble that's fun."

" Ugh school work."

Finn watched the twins covered their face in horror, and Kylo quietly chuckled. Finn wasn't going to judge... _publicly_ anyway. 


	6. Sitter part 2

" Tell Anderson that the meeting need to be push to next Tuesday."

" Hugs."

"  The paperwork? No the submission date stays the same."

" Hugs."

" Ugh Smith that lazy man, I can't stand him."

" Hux!"

" One moment Amanda- yes Poe I'm on a call."

Poe rolled his eyes pointing at their driveway. Hux saw black truck next to it  _Kylo and his twins..._ " What are they doing here? And why do those children have bags." Poe shot Hux a glare, " Father remember you're suppose to babysit today." Hux turned around at Cesar and then back at Poe.  _Oh no._ " Amanda I'll call you back." Poe parked the car and Hux walked out quickly going to Kylo.

" Oh good you're here, kids already ate but they'll probably be hungry again in hour or so. You have my and Finn's cell number-Hey Poe- I'll pick them up Sunday."

Hux could barely get a word out seeing Kylo said his goodbyes quickly heading back inside his car. Hux stared at the twins eyes widen. " W-what just happen?" Poe  chuckled patting Hux's back, " Babysitting Hugs Finn and Kylo did watch our son." Hux mumbled an oh watching his husband walk inside and twins talking to Cesar.

_Lord give me strength._

* * *

" Uncle Hugs?" Hux lowered his newspaper seeing Ayla in front of him, " It's Mister, anyway what do you want?" Ayla played with her ponytail for a moment humming, Hux rolled his eyes. " Oh yeah Mr. Hugs  me and Davos are hungry can we have pizza?" Hux sat his newspaper down getting up going to the kitchen Ayla followed him. Hux was happy seeing Poe in kitchen. " Poe, she's hungry." Poe arched his eyebrow seeing Ayla waving at him. " Can we get pizza Uncle Poe?" Hux chuckled to himself as if they'll get  _pizza_ this household doesn't eat pizza.

" Course we can novia! What kind do you and Davos want?"

" Meat lovers!"

" You got it! Hey Hugs you and Cesar want cheese or veggie?"

Hux couldn't believe it!  **He's** in charge of the house yet this little girl is already deciding what everyone gets for dinner. Hux left the kitchen in a huff, Poe noticed  that. " Novia go play with your brother and Cesar. Pizza be here soon." Poe went to living room watching a grumpy Hux read the paper. " Hux what's wrong." Hux said nothing turning the page aggressively. Poe sighed sitting next to his husband. " Therapist said you- **we** need to talk about our feelings." Hux placed his head on Poe's shoulder feeling hand pet his hair. " Are you jealous twins getting attention not you?" Poe smiled seeing Hux pout trying not to blush.

" Oh Hugs they're only here for two nights. Plus once kids are asleep you'll have me all to yourself."

" .......promise?"

" Si mi amor."

Hux mood mellowed out during dinner....back to his usual mood anyway. " What kind of square eats pizza with a fork?" Hux stopped placed his knife down glaring at Davos out burst ignoring the _square_ comment. " Called table manners we eat everything with silverware." Cesar nodded cutting corner piece of his crust. " Even French fries?" Ayla asked with her mouth full, Hux simple nodded his head. Both of the twins gasped in horror causing Poe to laugh out loud. 

It was going to be an interesting weekend for the five.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hux lol   
> Novia=Sweetie  
> Si mi amor= Yes my love

**Author's Note:**

> chapters will alternate between Finn/Kylo fam and Poe/Hux fam


End file.
